Ten Times
by skribe09
Summary: Ten Times Gavin Troy kissed Cully Barnaby. Or didn't. A collection of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Realisation **

There was as soft _smack! _as DCI Barnaby head-slapped his sergeant.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Barnaby demanded angrily.

"How did you – " Troy wisely bit his tongue before he could incriminate himself.

He hadn't spoken to Cully since, but the memory of the kiss still caused butterflies in his stomach, had kept him sane during his insane week. He felt like he was on a high he didn't want to come down from. Unfortunately, he suddenly realised, there would be consequences. And from the way Barnaby was scowling at him, painful ones. Definitely.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Perfect**

She had agreed to take him home, she hadn't drunk that night. But she must have, for how else could he explain it. _He_ was slightly drunk, so when her lips touched his, his already addled senses exploded, and all reason fled. All he was aware of was her nearness, and how it felt perfectly right to be kissing her. It lasted but a breath-span before reality made itself known in its rather macabre way, but for that one brief perfect moment, they were just two people, giving in to love.


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Warning**

He begged her to understand, but she could only see his fear, not his desperate need to prove to her father that he was worthy of her. Her cheek was cold and distant when he kissed her goodbye. He knew he would lose her then.

"Cully's gone for an audition."

Troy's head snapped up, his boss's words hitting him like a blow.

"I warned you the first time, Troy!" Barnaby's face was flushed with anger, his hands clenched to stop him from smacking Troy across the head. This time, Troy thought morosely, he would have truly deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Promises**

Seasons had a way of turning and time had a way of healing. Forgiveness came easier than they thought, and mutual attendances at cricket matches and theatre productions would once again become the norm.

"I promised I would come to your opening nights, didn't I?" It always amused him that she still seemed surprised to see him there.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you. It means a lot."

"No problem." And it really was no problem. Not for her. Never for her.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Goodbye**

She arrived just as he loaded the last of the boxes into his car, ready for the long drive to his new home. He had been over for dinner the night before, but she wanted to see him alone, away from the watchful eyes of her father.

He silently reached out to her.

_Ask me to stay._

_Ask me to come along._

Unspoken pleas.

"Good-bye, Gavin." She whispered against his lips.

The finality of her words made him blink back the sudden moisture in his eyes. He was halfway to Middlesbrough before the tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Acceptance**

At first, he wasn't sure why he was here, watching her forever bond to another man; but she had asked him to come, and he found he couldn't say no. But as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm, he felt acceptance come completely; he was content. So they danced, and they laughed quietly at Tom Barnaby scowling darkly at them from across the room. Later, he would embrace her, wish her happiness. They had shared other kisses, but they were part of the past. He would treasure those memories.


	7. Chapter 7: Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Change**

She found solace being back, appreciated the shelter home had offered while she quietly mourned the end of her too-short marriage. Her parents were supportive, understanding her need to grieve in her own way. _He_ had come after a few months, with open arms and no questions. Her first tears fell on his shoulders, and she found release as he did aught but hold her close.

"If you need me, just call, ok?"

As irregular and short as his visits were, she always found comfort in his presence. She was glad that had not changed.


	8. Chapter 8: Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Choice**

Troy had been surprised, but obviously happy to see her. She had come with a purpose, wanted to invite him personally to the play she would be directing.

"You can stay with my parents, in my old room." She offered; she had her own place now.

He laughed. "So that your dad can head slap me whenever he wants? No thanks."

"He wouldn't." She protested, amused.

He kissed her, brief, but firm, to make a point. "He _would."_

Her head spun and warmth slowly spread through her; she had no choice but to agree with him.


	9. Chapter 9: Inevitable

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Inevitable**

He watched his daughter come from back stage and immediately make her way to Troy, bypassing all others to embrace him first. He frowned.

Naturally, Joyce saw, and sighed. "It's inevitable, you know."

Tom grunted. He was her father, and there was no way to suppress his instincts. She had been hurt, he wanted to protect her; he refused to let someone else cause her more heart-ache, especially someone who had already broken her heart before. But as Cully lifted her face for her congratulatory kiss, he realised that Joyce was right, some things were inevitable.


	10. Chapter 10: FInally

Disclaimer: I don't own Gavin Troy, Cully Barnaby or anyone else in the world of Midsomer Murders

**Finally**

"You may now kiss the bride."

He turned slowly to his new wife, a mischievous smile touching his lips. She raised an eyebrow, asking silently what he was up to. Wordlessly, he cupped her face, whispering a soft _I love you_ before kissing her thoroughly, passionately. As the guests whistled and cheered and the kiss went on far longer than was customary, Troy was secretly delighted by the knowledge that this time, much as he no doubt wanted to, Tom Barnaby had no reason to disapprove of him kissing his daughter. Finally.

**THE END**

And so that's it; hope you've enjoyed this little slice of Troy/Cully in Midsomer. Special thank you to Ditte3 for the lovely reviews. 'Til next time!


End file.
